


Hit Me Like A Slow Bullet

by Calliope_Soars



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 12:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6520147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calliope_Soars/pseuds/Calliope_Soars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She hides behind her hair to cry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hit Me Like A Slow Bullet

**Author's Note:**

> Just a few words written back in 2014 in the middle of the night. This is what I envisioned at the time.  
> 

She hides behind her hair to cry. Barry moves to come closer; she refuses and holds up her hand. "I need you to stay there." He nods, swallows whatever it is he wants to say.  
  
Iris wishes she could put his mask back on, undo these last devastating five minutes.  
  
"We don't do this, Barry. I've never been so angry at you and it hurts and I don't want it." She's brave enough to tuck her hair behind her ears.  
  
"I've never lied to you - we don't do that, not to each other."  
  
"I _have_ lied."   
  
"No shit."   
  
"Not this," he plucks awkwardly at his red suit.  
  
"What then? What else?" She sounds wrecked and it makes her furious.

"No! You know what, **don't** tell me!"  
  
She leaves.  
  
She just walks down those steps, away from their roof, legs trembling but feet never missing their mark. She has the good sense to gather her things, lock up Jitters and actually put on her coat this time.  
  
He doesn't follow. Not because he doesn't want to, but because he knows she doesn't want him to.   
  
And that's what it takes to make Iris West cry. The fact that despite his lies, he still knows her better than anyone else.  
  
She's almost inclined to turn back, to hug him and act like none of this even matters. Not the lightning, or any of the trouble it has caused.  
  
Except a bitter thought slithers in between her cracks - if Barry knows her better than anyone, he should've known this lie would break them.  
And yet he told it anyway.  
  
Perhaps she's the only one mourning their shards. If only she knew how to piece them back together, maybe they could pretend tonight never happened.  
  
Maybe they could just pretend...


End file.
